thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru
"Shit, sorry!" ((She said it, but I'm feeling it.)) '''Hotaru '''is a player from Week 11 of TRG. A middle school student from Yokohama who was visiting her aunt in Shibuya when she was killed in an accident and became a player in the Reaper's Game. Her partner is Hana. She was erased on Day 4, near the end of the boss battle with Hercules. Appearance Hotaru is a short girl with (clearly dyed) red hair tied in a short ponytail and rather large hazel eyes. She stands at 148cm and has an athletic build. Hotaru wears a navy polo shirt, a short checkered skirt with biking shorts underneath, and a pair of running shoes, and she usually tends to wear clothing in this style, although she has a particular fondness for polo shirts. Please don't let her shop for clothes on her own. Hotaru Ito is a fucking disgrace. Personality shounen manga protag Hotaru is basically a textbook ESTP, she’s a bold, direct person with good social skills, and often unintentionally come across as being incredibly insensitive to other peoples’ feelings, she's a bit overly brash and loud, and is willing to take huge risks if she thinks that a positive outcome would be worth it. Hotaru is both confident and pretty damn brave when it comes down to it, she’s good at doing whatever other people don’t have the guts to do, and rarely backs down from any sort of confrontation. She’s confident -if slightly cocky- when it comes to her strong points. Putting it simply, she’s not afraid of anything -at least that’s what she feels like most of the time-. Hotaru’s confidence is one of her favourite things about her personality, as it’s often commented on. The only things she’s really scared of are -firstly- being abandoned by her friends, Hotaru is really not a strong person by herself, she heavily depends on others for validation and will do anything to get people to like her, the more people that admire her, the better. Secondly, Hotaru is absolutely terrified of getting a debilitating injury that prevents her from playing baseball, she feels as if people would stop caring about her if she couldn’t partake in one of the only things she’s talented at, that it’s one of the only things that stops her from being a nobody, without the admiration of others she has nothing to fuel her ego. (Basically she thinks that talent +admiration=friendship, and isn't a very good judge of character) Being so dependent on other people for validation, Hotaru has the entry fee of all her memories of having close bonds with others. Basically, she’d never remember having any friends at all, people she had been close to would have as much presence in her memory as, say, a random kid in her class that she’s never talked to, or knows the personality of, but would recognise them vaguely by appearance if she somehow came across them (she still wouldn’t really know who they were, though). While she does have good skills socializing, Hotaru wouldn't be described as being very socially intelligent, she can't read people very well at all, and she's not very good at telling whether someone is lying or not, she’s gullible, and basically takes almost everything literally when it comes to what someone tells her. She’s horrible at detecting any sort of lie, even if it seems incredibly sketchy to an average person. She would blindly trust a friend with her life, even if they didn't seem trustworthy to most. History Pre Game BASEBALL Week 11 Day 0: makin my way downtown, trying to fight a wall, failing, singing bad frozen songs Day 1: Everyone had to get partners but there was like almost nobody left and she was supposed to be partners with Juste but he got suspicious of Hotaru and he was like nope while Hotaru was screaming internally. Then Hana came along and it was all cool. Day 2: tfw u almost get erased (feat hana and like 3 reapers) Day 3: was that the day where she got actually eraed or the day where they drew stuff Day 4: talking about her feelings for the first time then boss battle and mmm whatcha say Day 5: shit boy!!! i die!! Relationships She talked to like 3 people free me Trivia * She likes the colour orange, crepes and being loud * She dislikes being short, long skirts and overly salty food * The only time when Hotaru got angry in-game was when Jean was like "Can't you think for yourself???" and she was like "fite me jean, fite me irl" * Hotaru's blood type is O+ * Hotaru is aromantic * Hotaru has a tendency to become quiet or not speak at all when she's in a stressful situation. This is a major reason why she rarely talked during battles. Especially ones that are extremely dangerous, such as the surprise battle on Day 2 where there was a huge chance of both her and Hana being erased * She's absolutely terrified of Kei. * The Kanji for Hotaru's name literally means Firefly Thread * Hotaru's surname, Ito, was spelt wrong on her app as Eto because Sieves is not very clever and forgot to reference it because he was rly tired. Eto was kept as her surname but the mun is still not smart. * Hotaru is not a very flattering artist, I'm sorry Jean. * For the "Meaning of Love" wall, Hotaru drew a picture of two girls dancing and singing karaoke. This is a reference to her close friends, although she never regained any sort of memory of them during her time in-game. Category:Players Category:Week 11